mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Cheats
To use cheats, you must configure your game to allow cheats: After opening up the game launcher, before you click Play Mount&Blade, go to Configure. From there, go to the Game tab and check the box next to Enable Cheats. However it must be noted that playing with Cheats Enabled will stop you from receiving STEAM achievements (Mount & Blade: Warband). If cheats are used you may disable them again at any time to re-enable Steam achievements since they only disable Achievements for the sessions they are used. It is an extremely useful tool for modders as it helps to "speed" gameplay time so features normally restricted to late game can be accessed far sooner. Battle Cheats Non-Battle Cheats * Warning: When going from level 62 to 63, the game overflows the level, instantly bumping you up to level 2058. This may seem awesome at first, though quests that scale with your level will become impossible to complete such as Bandit Infestations or clearing out Bandit Camps as there will be thousands of enemies. Every hostile party will also run from you, no matter the difference in numbers. It also causes the game to crash frequently, even on higher-end systems. There is also a cheat where if you go into a castle, and you use up some most or all of your missiles (throwing knives, arrows, bolts, etc.), talking to a guard, (especially if he says 'Mind your manners in these walls and there'll be no trouble for you') all your missiles shall be replenished. Cheatmenu *Pressing Ctrl+~ (tilde, next to the number row) opens the console. Entering "cheatmenu" will activate the cheatmenu, which allows for a wide variety of debug cheats (for those whose where tilde doesn’t work press ctrl+¬ escape). *To deactivate the cheatmenu, bring the console back up and enter "nocheatmenu". *In Warband, alternative way to bring up cheatmenu, since that tilde key doesn't work on every computer, is to go to "mount and blade warband\modules\native" and open "menus" -txt. There, look for mno_tutorial_cheat 1 31 2 1 0, and change the last value from 0 to 1. Save the "menus" on your desktop, change the name of the original menus into "back up" or something as easily recognizable. Now move the new menu into your native dictionary. For this to work, you also need to start a new game. When creating the new character, you get the option "CHEAT!" when choosing the town as your first destination. Choose "CHEAT!". Import/Export Exploitation The following cheats are done by exploiting the character import/export feature. *Edit your character stats (Note: this is disabled in trial versions): #Go to your character page and click on statistics #Click export character #Minimize the game screen #Go to your documents #Find the file Mount&Blade Warband Characters (or 'Characters' in the file Mount&Blade Warband) #Open the file labelled the name of your character #Change what you want e.g. delete the money you have and type in a bigger sum #Save and exit it #Go back to the game #Go back to the statistics page and click Import Character #You're done! Category:Gameplay